Undiscovered
by Aerize
Summary: Emma and JT have been friends for a very long time. So what happens when their friends start to notice something more than just friendship brewing before them?
1. Best freinds

Degrassi

Title: Undiscovered

Chapter: 1. Best Friends

Summery: Emma and JT have been friends for a very long time. So what happens when their friends start to notice something more than just friendship brewing before them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters or the show.

Manny and Toby were at their lockers grabbing their English books when Manny saw Emma and JT out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to her locker while rolling her eyes. Emma and JT were also at their lockers avoiding each others gaze while secretly trying to get a glimpse of the other.

"Can they be anymore obvious?" Manny asked.

"Probably, But at least they're not avoiding each other." Toby commented.

At that point the bell rang telling everyone to get to class.

"C'mon, we better go before we're late. Those two can find their own way to class." Manny laughed as she grabbed Toby by the sleeve and pulled him in the direction of Mrs. Kwan's class.

In the class Toby and Manny left two seats in between them for their two loveable, in love, friends. Emma and JT ran just before the late bell went off, earning them an evil glare from Mrs. Kwan. Emma turned to take her normal seat only to discover that some other kid from the class had taken it and the only two seats for her and JT were right next to each other. JT and Emma took their seats. As Mrs. Kwan started off her boring lecture on _Moby Dick_, Emma pulled out a scrap piece of paper and scribbled a note to Manny.

(A.N.: anything written will be underlined.)

"Manny, Switch seats with me?" Emma wrote.

"Why?"

"Because I can't see the Board."

"Kwan is lecturing; you don't need to see the board. Read the book."

"I forgot mine. Will you share with me?"

"Sorry, you read faster than I do. Share with JT."

Manny heard Emma groan quietly. Emma turned toward JT and whispered to him, asking to share his book. Later, at lunch Manny started formulating ideas of how to get her two best friends together. The four sat at their usual table, outside under some trees. Paige, Ashley, Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, and Hazel were sitting a few tables away. Emma and Toby were trying to explain the finer points of synthetic division to JT while they ate. Manny got up from the table.

"I'll be right back," Manny told them.

She walked over to Paige's table and sat down. She got to talking with them then just had to ask for help.

"Hey Paige, can I ask you something? Well I need your help with a little project." Manny told her.

"Sure, what is it?" Paige asked.

"I want to get Emma and JT together but I don't know how to go about doing it. Any advice?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, those two are somewhat lovey-dovey now, aren't they? Sure I, well we can help. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." Manny said.

Paige and Manny got to work making up a plan. They dubbed it "operation hookup." Soon enough everyone from the table had a hand in the master plan that was developing.

"Okay, so we have ways to get them to hang out together. How do get them to actually admit they have feelings for each other?" Manny asked.

"Oh, good question." Paige said.

"Make them jealous." Jimmy said popping into the conversation.

"What does that mean?" Hazel asked.

"I have an idea. Get them to go on a double date, separately; if they really like each other, it'll defiantly push some buttons." Jimmy said.

"Good plan Master Brooks." Paige Said.

"Just one problem, who do get to be the dates? I mean neither of us, except Manny, knows Emma and JT well enough to know what buttons to push, and if one of us were to ask either of them on date it would be out of nowhere." Ashley told everyone.

"And yet, another good point from Ash." Paige said.

"Well, only half a good point. I could get JT to take Liberty. Once he finds out that Emma is going on a date with someone he'll try to make her jealous by taking someone else out, anyone else." Manny added.

"Not bad, now who do we get to take Emma out?" Paige asked looking around the quad.

"Well she hates Sean, Jimmy and I don't really know her, and Chris has a girlfriend." Spinner said, finally contributing to the conversation.

"What about that new kid, Chester?" Hazel suggested.

"Perfect." Manny smiled.

"Okay, now we have a plan." Paige said matching her smile.

A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone headed off to their next class. Emma and Manny were sitting next to each other in Armstrong's math class doing some last minute problems that they forgot to do the night before. Armstrong collected the homework.

"So what were you and Paige's group talking about?" Emma asked.

"Oh, nothing just talking about a new routine for Spirit Squad." Manny lied.

"Okay, so what do you want to do after school?" Emma asked.

"Sorry, I can't, I have to practice." Many told her.

After Armstrong's math class, Manny quickly dropped off her book and went to find Chester. Unfortunately, he had gone home early, but they had gotten some help from Mr. Simpson when he paired Chester and Emma together and Manny and JT together for a project. This added a new twist to the plan and Manny was going to use to he advantage.

A/N: This is my first story so I hope you all like it. All reviews welcome so please R&R. Next Chapter coming soon.


	2. Accomplices

Title: Undiscovered

Chapter: 2. Accomplices

Chapter Summery: Manny starts putting the plan into action.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Degrassi, though I wish I did.

The first phase of the plan was all Manny. She would do everything. The next morning, when the friends got to school, Manny left Emma at her locker and went to find Chester. Luckily he was also at his locker.

"Hey Chester, what's up?" Manny asked.

"Uh, not much going on here." He said to her. "What's up with you?"

"Well, I kind of need your help with something. See, I came up with this plan to get JT and Emma together as a couple and I need you." Manny started.

"You need me to make JT Jealous." Chester said plainly.

"Yeah, so… will you do it?" Manny asked.

"Sure, Emma is my friend and JT is a good guy. I'll help." Chester smiled.

"Great, here's what I need you to do. I want you to subtly flirt with Emma today in Simpson's class. You two are partners for the MI project by the way. Please don't make it too obvious that you're flirting or Emma might catch on. I think that's it for now. Thank you so much for this." Manny rambled.

"It's no problem." Chester said then headed of to class.

Manny was anxious to get to the last class of the day. She talked to Paige via text, wondering if there was anything else she should have Chester do. Paige told her to leave it a simple flirtation. When Simpson's class finally did roll around Manny was practically jumping in her seat.

"Manny, what is wrong with you?" JT asked.

"Nothing, I just want school to be over." Manny said.

About half way through the class Emma and Chester's project had progressed considerably, though Chester did more flirting than actual work.

"Okay, so we don't have that much left to do. I bet we could probably finish this project today. You know if you actually do something." Emma said half joking, half serious.

"Sorry, it's hard to concentrate around you." Chester said.

"And why is that?" Emma asked.

"Because your beauty keeps distracting me." Chester said.

Emma laughed slightly "Okay, Chester, are you sure you're not still sick? You're acting a little crazy."

"Maybe or maybe I'm love sick." Chester said.

Emma blushed at this and turned back to her computer. Meanwhile, Manny was watching the entire scene unfold before her.

"Aw, JT look at those two." Manny said gesturing toward Emma and Chester.

"What about them, they're partners." JT said.

"JT, you are such a guy. Chester is totally flirting with Emma and she seems to like it. They are going to make such a cute couple and I'm going to be the one to put them together." Manny said.

"Like you said, I'm a guy, but I don't think Emma would want you interfering in her love life, I mean look how well that worked at the rave." JT said.

"Okay one, Emma forgave me for that. Two, She and Chris dated all summer, and three, that's what friends do." Manny declared.

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Emma was grateful for the end of school because she didn't know how to feel with Chester's continual flirting all through class. From her locker, she could see Chester and Manny talking. Chester then made his way over to Emma.

"So Emma, I was wondering, since we're probably going to be finishing the project tomorrow, if you'd want to go out to celebrate, with dinner." Chester said.

"You want to go out to dinner to celebrate us finishing our project?" Emma asked.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds stupid, but yeah. I was thinking the DOT, eight o'clock sharp. Maybe we could double if that would make you more comfortable." Chester said.

"Yeah, sure, eight o'clock sharp." Emma said.

"Great, I can't wait until tomorrow to see you." Chester said to her. He left her alone at her locker.

Manny waited a few minutes before making her way to Emma's locker. Emma looked stunned to say the least.

"What was that all about?" Manny asked.

"I have no clue." Emma said.

"Really, is that why you look like a deer in headlights?" Manny asked.

"That's not what I meant. Chester has been acting weird all class and now he asked me out on a date… I think." Emma said.

"Maybe he's just love sick, and you're his antidote." Manny said.

"I don't know. C'mon lets get out of here and go home." Emma said.

"Okay, I'll meet you out front." Manny said.

Once Emma was out of sight Manny went to JT.

"See, cute couple. They're going out for dinner tomorrow night, on a date." She said to him.

Manny left JT to ponder this new bit of news. On her way to find Emma, she passed Paige.

"So, what happened?" Paige asked.

"Well, Emma is confused by Chester's sudden interest in her but its okay and JT is jealous. Everything is going according to plan." Manny said.

"Good don't worry about the DOT. We'll take care of it. Thankfully, spin works there." Paige told her.

"Thanks for the help Paige. I better go. See you tomorrow." Manny said then left to go find Emma.

"Hey, ready to go?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, then we can talk about what you're going to wear on your date tomorrow." Manny said.

The two went home and went down to the basement bedroom they shared. Manny immediately began pulling clothes from the closet.

"Manny, what are you doing? The 'date' isn't until tomorrow night." Emma said

"I know but I'm looking for an outfit for you to wear tomorrow for school. Call it the pre date warm-up. You need to look hot but still look like you weren't trying to impress him before the date." Manny informed her friend.

"Okay, that sounds weird." Emma told her.

"Just trust me." Manny said.

"I do." Emma said.

The next day school ended quickly. Manny had talked to Liberty and she was cool doing the whole set up thing. After school Emma and JT were at their lockers when Liberty came up to them followed by Chester.

"So, Emma, are you ready for tonight?" Chester asked.

"What's tonight?" Liberty asked.

"We have a date at the DOT. Hey, maybe you two should join us." Chester said.

"We'd love to." Liberty said quickly.

"We do?" JT asked.

"You do?" Emma asked at the same time.

"Yes, of course." Liberty said sliding her arm, linking it with JT's.

"Okay then. Eight o'clock." Chester said. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, JT has a car." Liberty said.

"We'll see you there then." Emma said slightly confused, then walked away from the group.

She went to find Manny so they could go home. As soon as they got home Emma climbed into her bed and pulled the covers and he pillow over her head. Manny sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Manny asked.

"I went to sleep last night and I woke up in an alternate universe." Emma said.

"What happened?" Manny asked.

"I don't even know. Chester and I were talking about our date when he asked JT and Liberty to double. And the weird thing, JT agreed to go. I'm telling you, alternate universe." Emma said.

"Wait, what exactly is your problem with that?" Manny asked.

"I… don't know. I guess it's just weird." Emma said

"Okay while you're contemplating the weirdness of this alternate universe, go take a shower so you can get ready for your date." Manny said.

"It's not for another four and a half hours." Emma said.

"Oh, my god, you're like a guy. Hello, perfection takes time." Manny said.

"Alright, alright, I'll go take a shower." Emma said.

Emma went into the bathroom and took her shower. When she got out, Manny helped her get ready for the night that followed. She did her hair and make-up, and then got dressed. Unfortunately they were five minutes late and Chester was waiting upstairs.

"See, I told you, perfection takes time and now you're late." Many said.

"Okay, I'm done. I'll see you later." Emma said to Manny.

Emma made her way upstairs and into the living room. Chester immediately stood up seeing her enter the room. Spike and Snake stood also to see the two out.

"So what time is my curfew?" Emma asked.

"Well, since tomorrow is Saturday, so make it midnight." Archie a.k.a. Snake said.

"I'll be sure to have her home by then." Chester said.

"Okay you two have fun." Spike said

"Thanks mom, we'll see you later." Emma said as she and Chester made their way out the door.

Once out the front door Chester walked ahead of Emma and went to open the passenger side car door for her.

"Hm, courteous." Emma said.

"Yeah, my mother taught me well." Chester said before shutting the door and walking around to the other side of the car so he could get in.

The ride to the DOT was mostly quiet. Chester drove slowly so they would have stuff to talk about, but Emma didn't seem interested in talking. Finally, they arrived at the DOT. Chester opened the door and let Emma out then held the door open for her.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: I know some parts of this chapter sound cheesy, sorry; I don't have much experience in that department. I hope you like the story so far and be looking out for an update.


	3. Fight, Fight, Fight

Title: Undiscovered

Chapter: 3. Fight, fight, fight.

Summery: Sometimes things just don't go according to plans.

Chester Opened the door to the DOT and the two found a table near the window. Spinner watched as he wiped down the counter. He put the rag down and grabbed the order pad.

"Can I get you two anything?" Spinner asked

"Uh, we're waiting for some people, but I'll have a soda in the mean time. Emma, do you want anything?" Chester asked.

"I'll just have water, thanks Spinner." Emma said.

About a minute later JT and Liberty came through the door JT and Liberty sat across from the couple that was already there. Spinner came back with Chester and Emma's drinks. He took down JT and Liberty's drink orders as well as the tables' food order.

"So, this is pretty cozy." JT joked.

The four got to talking about some pretty boring topics but Liberty seemed to know no boundaries when it came to JT. She was all over him, but the weird thing was that he was actually letting him.

"So… how long has this been going on?" Emma asked.

"How long has what been going on?" JT asked.

"You and Liberty." Emma clarified.

"Us? No…" JT started but Liberty cut him off.

"Awhile now, right sweetie?" Liberty said.

"What?" JT said.

"Oh, really? I surprised JT; I thought we were best friends. I was hoping you could talk to me and tell me stuff like this." Emma said.

She stood up from the table then faced JT.

"You've changed JT, and I don't just mean this, there have been other incidents." Emma added, and then turned toward Chester. "I'm sorry Chester, thank you for tonight but I have to go."

With that Emma turned towards the door and made her way out of the restaurant. JT gently pushed liberty off of him and stood up, following Emma out of the restaurant. Chester and Liberty moved their chairs closer to the window so they could see the scene that was unfolding before them.

Meanwhile, outside the DOT

JT ran out after Emma calling her name.

"Emma, wait." JT called out.

"What do you want?" Emma asked turning around to face JT.

"How have I changed?" JT asked crossing his arms.

"We used to hang out all the time JT, remember? After a certain point we… stopped." Emma said.

"And I'm the only one to blame for that? There are two people in this relationship you know." JT said harshly.

"Friendship." Emma corrected.

"What?" JT asked

"You said 'relationship' what we have 'friendship'" Emma explained.

"See, that's probably why we drifted. You can't help but make me feel stupid. I'm not the only one who has changed." JT said.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked not sure she heard him right.

"You heard me. You can't just blame me for us drifting a part; you are just as much to blame as I am. And, as for the ways you have changed, you have become a stranger in your own skin. You used to be a boss know-it-all who led crusades over GM foods. What happened to the girl who started a food fight in the caf. Trying to get everyone to stop eating the food, then decided to take a two week suspension for refusing to apologize?" JT asked.

"I grew up. I still care about the planet but I know better ways to deal with everything." Emma said.

"Well, I grew up too. You know what? Maybe we should stop being friends." JT said.

"Maybe we should!" Emma exclaimed.

The two stared at each other for a minute then Emma turned on her heel and walked off in the direction of her house. JT got in his car, completely forgetting about Liberty, and made his way home. When Emma got home her mom and Archie were watching a movie in the living room.

"Hey Emma, how was your date?" her mother Spike A.K.A. Christine asked.

"Horrible, I'm going to bed." Emma said as she walked through the living room to the basement door.

Emma went down to her room where Manny was lying on her bed listening to music and reading a magazine. She sat down on her bed and pulled off her shoes.

"Emma, what are you doing home so early?" Manny asked.

"JT and I had a fight. A big fight." Emma mumbled.

"What happened?" Manny asked.

Emma explained briefly the night's events. She then grabbed her pajamas and got ready for bed. The following weekend days were spent trying to make Emma feel better about the fight with JT, but nothing really seemed to help. On Monday, Manny had to drag Emma out of bed and force her to get dressed to go to school. At school, Paige came up to Manny to find out more after receiving little detail from Spinner.

"Hey, what happened on Friday night?" Paige asked

"I don't really know. Emma didn't want to talk about it, but what ever happened has them both really angry and really upset. Look at them; a few days ago they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, now they can't even look at each other." Manny said.

"Got anymore brilliant idea's?" Paige asked.

"Just one." Manny told her. "You're having a party Friday night, right?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Paige asked.

"Walk with me, talk with me." Manny said.

The plan was simple, lock them in a closet or some other confinable space until they worked out their issues. The week flew by, but for Manny it was agonizingly slow. When Friday night finally did roll around Manny was getting ready for the party but Emma was reading a book atop of her bed.

"Hey, miss party pooper, why aren't you getting ready for Paige's party?" Manny asked.

"Because JT will be there and I don't want to see him. I don't feel like getting into another fight with him." Emma told her simply.

"And that's why you have to go. Don't let him see you moping around because some stupid fight. You have to dress 'Emma Sexy' and make as jealous as possible." Manny informed her best friend.

"'Emma Sexy'?" Emma asked thinking it was a ridiculous word.

"Yeah, you have your own way of looking sexy without looking like a slut." Manny said. "Something that took me awhile to master."

"You are not a slut." Emma said.

"Anyways, you need to get dressed and ready to make JT jealous." Manny said changing the subject.

"You really think I can make him jealous?" Emma questioned.

"Of course." Manny assured her.

Emma began getting ready. When they were finally were ready Manny looked at Emma. She was in awe of how great Emma looked and was sure that JT would be starring at her all night. They made their way to Paige's house.


	4. Always have a plan B

Chapter: Always have a plan B

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. 

Summery: It always helps to have a plan B.

The party had been going on for hours and it was still raging. JT was practically stalking Emma with his eyes. When ever she was in his sights, she was all he could see.

Emma took notice to this very quickly and smiled inwardly. With the latest stare down, Emma was at the beverage table when Paige came up to her.

"Hey, Emma, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. We're out a soda up here. Could you get some, there's a case in the basement. I would but I have to keep these people from tearing down the place." Paige told her.

"Sure." Emma told her.

Emma made her way threw the crowd and went to the basement. Back upstairs, JT was leaning against the wall near the stairs when Jimmy and Spinner approached him with devilish smiles.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jimmy asked.

"I think we have a geek on our hands, Jim." Spinner said.

"Ha, ha very funny." JT said then tried to leave them.

"Hold it, dork." Jimmy said.

JT and Spinner glanced at each other then grabbed JT by the arms and dragged him toward the kitchen. They opened the door to the basement and pushed him in then locked him in.

"Hey! C'mon you guys. This isn't funny." JT said and he banged on the door.

"JT?" Emma asked.

"What are you doing down here?" JT asked.

"Paige asked me to get more soda." Emma informed him.

"Why? There were like six cases of soda in the kitchen." JT said.

"No wonder, there aren't any down here." She told him.

Remembering they were fighting, the two stopped talking. Emma sat down on an old chair by the stairs. JT sat on the stairs near the middle of the staircase. JT muttered something which blew up into another fight.

"This is so stupid. What are we fighting about?!" JT asked.

"I don't know, you said something stupid, as usual." Emma said muttering the last part.

"Now, you're calling me stupid." JT nearly yelled.

"No, I said what you said was stupid." Emma clarified.

"This is ridiculous, why would they lock us in here?" JT asked.

Just then, as the words left JT's mouth, Emma realized why some odd things had been happening.

"I am going to kill Manny." Emma said.

"What are you talking about?" JT asked.

"Haven't you noticed Manny and Paige talking all hush hush lately? Or that stupid 'date'? It was all planed. Did Manny say anything to make you jealous?" Emma asked.

"About you? No, she didn't." JT lied blushing slightly.

"They planned to lock us in here to get us to stop fighting." Emma said.

"Well, it didn't work." JT said crossing his arms.

"Well, we've gone the last 3 minutes without fighting." Emma told him.

"Does that really change anything? JT asked.

"Why did you go out with Liberty?" Emma asked ignoring JT's question and completely changing the subject.

"I don't know, because Chester offered and Liberty jumped in." He said.

"Why didn't you just say no?" Emma asked.

"Because I don't think that Chester guy is good enough for you." JT said. "Why did you go on the date?"

"It wasn't even a date. We were just celebrating the fact that we finished our project early." She said.

"So you don't like him?" He asked.

"No, he's just a friend. Why?' Emma asked.

"Oh, no reason." JT said. "Hey, remember back in grade 3 when you tried to set the class rabbit free?" He asked.

"Yeah, my mom grounded me for that. You snuck up to my window so we could still talk." Emma said. "What about the time you snuck out of you house to get Adam Sandler tickets at four A.M.? Your mom was so freaked. She called my mom who woke me up to see if I knew were you were."

"And you squealed." JT said.

"But you got the tickets didn't you?" Emma asked.

Soon the two got to laughing about the good 'ole days and some of the stupid things they had done when they were kids. They had gone quiet after their latest fits of laughter.

"So, I guess we're not fighting anymore?" JT asked.

"Guess not." Emma replied.

"Good, because I hate fighting with you." JT said.

"Me too." Emma agreed.

"Do you think w could be more than friends?" JT said before he knew it.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I … uh… nothing." JT said quickly.

"JT…" Emma said.

"So, what do you say we try and get out of here?" He said.

"JT, you can't just say that and then pretend you didn't. What was that about?" Emma asked forcefully.

"I like you, there happy?" JT asked.

"Really?" Emma asked hiding a smile in the semi darkness.

"Yes." JT sighed.

"Good, cause so do I." Emma said quickly before she kissed him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." JT said.

"I am such an idiot." Emma said making another revelation.

"No you're not." JT said.

"Yes, I am. Manny and Paige weren't trying to get us to stop fighting, they were trying to get us together. I remember seeing Manny talking to Chester right before he asked me out. I'll bet Liberty was in on it too. She knew I would be jealous to see you with anyone else, even if it was liberty." Emma said.

"So… what, do we pretend to still be fighting or do we fess up and tell them that their plan worked?" JT asked.

"Well, I'm not one to try and get revenge, but in this case I'm willing to change that. By the way, we're both idiots. We could have crawled out the window to get out." Emma informed him.

"We still could. Let's go, let them sweat it out some." JT said.

The two snuck out the window and left. Back at the party, about ten minutes after the two left Paige opened the door to the basement.

"Hello, anybody down here?" She called, knowing very well that there were.

When she was met with the quietness, Paige was slightly confused. She went down and saw the entire room was empty of any inhabitance of human beings. She went up stairs and found Spinner first. He was talking with Jimmy, and Ashley.

"Guess who snuck out of the windows in the basement." Paige said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Manny asked as she approached.

"Emma and JT flew the coop." Paige told her.

"Great." Was all Manny could say.

Later that night, Manny went home and found Emma already in her pajamas.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" Manny asked pretending she had nothing to do with locking her and JT in the basement.

"Well, after you guys locked JT and I in the basement, we had another fight." Emma said giving her best friend only half the story.

"I give up with you two. I'm going to take a shower." Manny said.

"Goodnight, I'll probably already be asleep when you come out." Emma said.

Emma turned over in her bed, as a smile danced on her lips. She wanted to milk this reversed prank for all it was worth. She heard Manny go into their bathroom, as she fell into a restful sleep, dreaming of JT.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like the story so far. Sorry if it feels rushed, I kind of got stuck. It feels a little rushed to me. Thanks and remember to review.


	5. My, how the tables have turned

Chapter: My, how the tables have turned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. 

Summery: Emma and JT keep pretending that they are still mad at each other just to see how far their friends will go to get them back to being at least friends.

On Saturday, Emma went to JT's house claiming that she had a S.I.T.E Meeting. She had really gone to JT's.

"Hey." Emma greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" JT asked with a smile as he let her pass into the house.

"Good, I dreamt about you." Emma said.

"Oh, really, and was I charming?" He asked.

"Actually, I dreamt that we were all five again. You, me, Manny, even Toby was there which is weird because I've never seen Toby as a five-year-old. We were at the playground. It looked like we were having fun." Emma told him.

The two sat on the couch and started a rather interesting game of tonsil hockey when the doorbell rang. Emma and JT pulled away.

"I'll be two seconds." JT said as he got up from the couch.

He went to the window to see who it was.

"Emma, it's Manny. What do we do?" JT asked.

"I'll hide in your room. Just pretend you're mad at me." Emma said then went to hide.

JT waited until Emma was safely out of sight, then he opened the door.

"Hey Manny, what's up?" JT asked.

"You and Emma, that's what's up." Manny said as she came in.

"I really don't want to hear it Manny-." JT started before Manny cut him off.

"Well, I don't care what you want." Manny said sitting on the couch. "JT, you and Emma have been friends forever and you're really going to let a stupid little fight get in the way of over fifteen years of friendship?" Manny asked.

"Yes, I am. Emma and I are done. We have no reason to be friends anymore." JT said trying to sound convincing.

"I don't buy that." Manny said shaking her head.

"Y-you don't?" JT stammered.

"No, I don't, and I'm not going to let you two throw away a great friendship." Manny said.

With that said Manny stood up and walked out of the house. JT Laughed a bit after hearing the door close.

"Em. Coast is clear. She is gone." JT called upstairs.

When he received no reply, he went upstairs to see what she was doing. He walked in to his room only to find that Emma had fallen asleep on his bed. He watched her for a few moments before waking her.

"Em, Emma, wake up." JT said shaking her slightly.

"Hmm. Hey, is she gone?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Manny left. She's hell bent on getting our friendship back on track. You know the last time you were in my bed, we were both under the covers." JT said changing the subject.

"We were six and we had the chicken pox. Your mom was taking care of us. And if I remember correctly, you gave me the chicken pox." Emma said sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah, those were the days, where we could take baths together." JT said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, JT." Emma laughed.

"I can't, you're in my bed. Tramp." JT said.

"Excuse me? I know you did not just call me a tramp." Emma said.

"Like I said before, you're in my bed." JT said.

Emma got up and out of JT's bed.

"There, are you happy?" Emma asked.

"No, I liked it when you were in my bed." JT said.

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" She asked.

"Well, there are a couple of ways I can think of." He told her.

"JT?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Now whose mind is in the gutter? I wasn't talking about sex. I just want a kiss from my sugar mama." JT said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Emma laughed which made JT's smile become wider.

"'Sugar mama'. You are on crack, aren't you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I am. Want some?" JT asked, making Emma laugh again.

"I better go. We have to keep up appearances." Emma said pulling out of JT's grasp and heading down stairs.

JT followed suit. He jumped in front of the door, blocking her exit.

"Wait a minute. You have to pay the toll." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And what toll would that be?" Emma asked.

"Well, we could go up stairs and you know…" JT said with a wink.

Emma smacked JT in the arm. She tried to look mad but she couldn't help but smile, knowing he was only joking.

"Owe, what was that for?" JT asked.

"Because you are a dork, that's why. I have to go." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Emma made a move to open the door but JT stopped her. He stood in front of the door once more.

"Wait… one more kiss." He said.

Emma gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. JT stepped out of her path and opened the door.

"I will see you later." Emma said stepping on to the porch.

"One more." JT said referring to yet another kiss, which Emma gave him.

"One more," He repeated.

Emma gave him another kiss. "That's it, you've hit you limit for now" Emma said.

"There was a limit? I didn't know there was a limit." JT said.

"Well, I have to limit you or else I'd be here all day giving you 'one more' kiss." Emma said.

"Fine." JT said defeated. "Just one more? Make a dying man happy." JT said.

"JT, you are not dying." Emma said.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong, my lovely girlfriend, because whenever I'm not with you I have nothing else to live for." JT said.

"Aw, that's sweet. You think you can stay alive until the next time you see me?" Emma asked.

"I am hurt Emma. You have wounded me." JT said.

Emma gave JT another kiss. "Does that make you feel better?" She asked.

"Eh, a little, I guess." JT said sounding like a five- year-old.

With that, Emma left the house and headed home. JT closed the door as soon as Emma was no longer in his sights. Just as he was about to walk to the kitchen there was another knock on the door. JT opened it to see Toby, back from his trip to New York.

"Hey, Toby how was your trip?" JT asked letting him in.

"It was good. So what happened on the home front?" Toby asked.

"Interesting. Very interesting." JT said.

JT led the way to the living room where he explained everything to Toby. He told him every last detail.

"So, Manny's little plan worked?" Toby asked.

"You knew and you didn't tell me? You are my best friend, you're supposed to tell me these things." JT said.

"Yeah, well, you two were getting annoying." Toby said.

"I really should kill you right now, but I won't because I am too happy to do that, and I need my best friend." JT said.

"I appreciate that." Toby said.

**A.N: Hope you guys like the chapter. Remember to review. **


	6. UGH!

Chapter: UGH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I wish I did.

Summery: Manny tries to get her friends to at least start talking to each other. How far will Emma and JT go before they tell the truth?

Emma went home. Her parents were in the kitchen kissing over the breakfast.

"Hey, are you going to actually cook the food or let it burn?" Emma asked with a smile.

"It's cooking and it's not going to burn." Archie said after he and Christine pulled away.

"Where's Jack?" Emma asked.

"He's upstairs. Can you get him?" Christine asked.

"In mom word that means: Can you change him, dress him, and bring him downstairs." Emma said.

"Yes, it does. Please Emma." Christine said.

"Fine, just keep it rated G when we get down here." Emma said as she headed out of the kitchen.

Emma headed upstairs and walked into Jack's room. She plucked the baby boy from his crib and placed him on the changing table. After Changing Jack's diaper, Emma dressed in a cute outfit and took him downstairs with her. As she reached the bottom step the front door opened and Manny came in.

"Hey, I thought you had a meeting." Manny said.

"I did, it was short though." Emma said. "C'mon, mom and Archie can't be trusted alone."

"Ew, do we really want to go in there?" Manny said.

Emma laughed as the two friends went into the kitchen. Emma put Jack in his high chair and sat down in their regular seat at the table. Lucky for them Archie had made his infamous chocolate chip pancakes. After Breakfast Manny dragged Emma to the mall.

"So, you and JT…" Manny started.

"Manny, there is no 'me and JT'. Our friendship is over, and that's not going to change." Emma said trying her best to sound mad and a bit sad.

"But why, Em? You and JT have been friends forever. You can't just end that." Manny told her.

"Yes we can. I'm sorry Manny but can we just drop this?" Emma asked.

"Fine, it's dropped… for now." Manny said.

"Thank you." Emma said.

Day after day Manny tried and tried to get her friends back on talking terms while Emma and JT were making up for all the fake fights and name calling they displayed in public by having secret make-out session. Then, finally, after about a month of pretending, the couple decided to come clean to their friends.

One Friday, they decided, was the perfect time after Manny dragged JT over to Emma's locker by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Okay, this is the last straw. I'm sick of the two of you and you're fighting. This is my last attempt to repair this friendship." Manny declared.

Emma and JT cast glances at each other for about a minute before Emma broke the stern face she held and smiled.

"Manny we have a confession to make." Emma told her as JT stood next to her.

"We figured out what everyone was trying to do the night of the party. You know, locking us in the basement." JT said.

"Anyways, JT and I resolved our differences and basically started making out for a good five to ten minutes." Emma added.

"Then, the brilliance that is Emma Nelson showed her true colors and came up with this plan to make it seem like we were still fighting when in reality, the two of us were making out every chance we got." JT said.

"JT, I really don't think you had to add that last piece of information." Emma said trying to keep a stern voice but her smile giving away her amusement.

"Oh, but I thought it was a vital piece of information to share." JT smiled.

The two turned back to their friend whom had yet to utter a word. Manny wore a look of shock and confusion. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had been played, although, she was happy that her plan initially worked.

"Manny, hello, are you okay?" Emma asked waving her hand in front of Manny's face to get her attention.

"I can't believe you two made me go through all that for a whole month. I guess it's worth it though if I did something good." Manny said.

"Really, that's it?" JT asked.

"I guess. I mean what am I going to do about it? It's not like I can be mad forever so why be mad at all?" Manny asked.

"That's very mature of you." JT said

"Yeah, what magazine did you get that out of?" Emma asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, you are so funny." Manny added.

"Shall we get to class?" JT asked Emma holding out his hand.

Emma took his hand and linked arms with Manny. "Let's go." She said.

The three headed off to class together. Later that day at lunch Manny was almost started to regret putting any plans she had in to motion as JT and Emma started publicly acting very kissy face. Toby noticed the look on Manny's face as he sat down next to her with his lunch.

"Okay, must you two continue to make the people around nauseous in public?" Toby asked.

"What, we're not doing anything" JT said.

"You're feeding each other grapes." Manny told them.

"We know. We were just trying to make you uncomfortable." Emma said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, well now I want to lose my lunch." Manny said.

"Hey, that's no way to talk about what you created." JT told her.

The rest of the day went on smoothly. At the end of the day, Manny was extremely happy for her friends.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter you guys. I was stuck. Any ways, hope you like the story so far. Please review any opinions.


	7. Officially Official

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I wish I did.

Summery: JT tries to plan a romantic date of dinner and a movie at home.

JT drove Emma and Manny home after school. He pulled up to the house and parked. Manny opened the door and gathered her things.

"Remember, these windows aren't tinted so keep your clothes on." Manny joked.

"Manny?!" Emma laughed.

Manny smiled sweetly as she closed the door. Emma watched as she went into the house.

"So, as our first officially official day together, today wasn't so bad." JT said.

"Yeah, but it was more fun to pretend we were mad at each other and sneak around." Emma told him.

"This is good too. Now we get to make our friends sick with our mushy-ness. Especially when we go to the movies and make out the entire time." JT said grabbing her hand.

"And what if I want to watch the movie?" Emma asked as she laced her fingers with his.

"I'll make sure we go to a movie you don't want to go see. But, for our first official date, I was thinking we could stay at my house tonight. You know, eat some take-out and watch movies." JT said.

"Sounds like a plan and a cheap date." Emma laughed.

"Are you laughing at me? I wanted a romantic date and you're laughing at me. I'll teach you to laugh at me." JT ranted then started tickling Emma.

"Okay, Okay… STOP! JT?!" Emma said between laughs.

JT let go of Emma's sides and wrapped his arms around her. Emma fit perfectly in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her vanilla honey shampoo. This did not go unnoticed by Emma

"What are you doing?" Emma asked

"Nothing, just enjoying everything about you." JT said "And the view" He said while pretending to look down her shirt.

Emma responded with a smack in the arm. The two sat in the car not moving for awhile not wanting to ruin the most perfect moment.

"Okay, I better go inside and let you go plan more of this date of ours." Emma finally said after about twenty minutes.

JT shook his head 'no' and pulled Emma closer. Emma laughed. She pulled out of his grasp and kissed him on the lips. JT gave her a pout when she pulled away.

"Don't give me that look; I'll see you in a couple of hours." Emma said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said.

JT watched as Emma turned around and went inside. As soon as he saw the door close, he started his car and headed home.

JT's house, three hours later

Since the time he got home, JT raced around the house, trying to get it clean for Emma. He cleaned up the living room of the month's old newspapers and junk mail. He put two white candles in his mother's elegant candlestick holders. He ordered out some Italian and had everything ready for when Emma finally arrived.

Right on time, the doorbell rang. JT gave himself the once over in the mirror in the hallway then went out into the foyer and opened the door. He gave Emma a quick smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Emma told him after reciprocating the kiss and walking into the house.

"Hey." JT said back.

"Wow. JT York, I'm impressed. You actually cleaned up around here." Emma commented.

"Only the best for you." JT said.

Emma sat on the floor pillows JT had set around the coffee table as JT went into the kitchen to get the dinner he had 'prepared.'

"When did you have time to do all of this?" Emma asked.

"Well, my friends at Tony's helped out with the dinner, but I did the rest." JT confessed.

"Ah, I see." Emma laughed.

After dinner, the couple cuddled on the couch and watched a DVD. Emma was leaning against JT who had his arm around her waist. Emma reached up and laced her fingers with his. After the Movie, the two sat still for awhile.

"What time do you have to be home?" JT asked.

"In about fifteen minutes," Emma answered.

"Good, that gives us Fifteen minutes to make out." JT smiled.

Emma smacked JT playfully on the arm then looked at him in the eyes and kissed him.

After their make-out session, JT took Emma home. She sauntered down the steps to her basement bedroom which she shared with Manny, who was still awake for the night.

"Hey, 'bout time you got home. I want details." Manny said as she sat up more.

"He was so cute. JT cleaned the living room and ordered Tony's. We sat on the living room floor. He even put some candles on the coffee table." Emma told her.

"Awwwww! Did you two share a piece of spaghetti, because that would have been so 'Lady and the Tramp.'" Manny said.

Emma went into the details of the night's events and the two stayed up talking for most of the night.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update you guys. My first semester of college has been crazy and I have had the biggest case of writers block. Any who hope you guys like the new chapter and PLEASE Review because I like seeing all the messages in my inbox. Lol. I'll try and get a new chapter up faster than it took for me to get this one up.


	8. Unexpected

Chapter: 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I wish I did.

Summery: Nearing the holidays, JT and Emma go through some life changing events.

A/N: Sorry for the small jump. I started this story at the beginning of the Degrassi school year. So I'm jumping ahead to around December. Plus I got stuck. So, let's get on with the story.

In the days before Christmas, JT and Emma were both stressed with what to get each other for their first Christmas together. Emma had an idea of what to get JT because she knew what he loves. He loves comedy and comedians. JT was having more trouble because there weren't very many environmental presents just lying around the mall.

Manny was going shopping with Emma on one cold Saturday. The two had gotten up early and wanted to have a girl's day. When they got to the mall, they purposely left their money at home so they couldn't by any spur-of-the-moment clothing and other girly stuff.

"Okay, so what should I get for JT?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, he's your boyfriend, Em." Manny said.

"I know, but I want to get him something perfect." Emma said.

The two were looking into a window when Paige saw them.

"Manny, Emma, hey. Doing some Christmas shopping?" She said.

"Yeah, just getting a few things. You too I see." Emma said.

"Yeah." Paige told them.

"When did you get back?" Manny asked.

"Uh, a few days ago. I decided to Transfer to UT." Paige said.

"That's cool." Manny said.

"Hey, do you guys want to get something to eat?" Paige asked.

"Sure." Both girls said together.

The girls went to the food court and grabbed a bite to eat. The did more talking than actual eating. Later both Paige and Manny had to leave, leaving Emma to fend for herself. Luckily she found the perfect present for JT. The only problem was that she had left her money at home.

She had to go to an ATM to get money out of her bank account. Once the money was in her pocket Emma turned to head back to the mall. She wasn't looking and accidentally bumped into a tall man in front of her.

"Oh, sorry sir." She said politely and tried to go around him but he grabbed her by the arm.

Before Emma could even scream, she felt him quickly reach into her pocket and grab the money. She heard a loud sound but that was quickly dismissed as she felt a surge of pain. Emma fell to the ground in agony. Then, her whole world went black.

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm going to write the rest of the chapter soon.


	9. I want to see her

Chapter: 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I wish I did.

Summery: Every one rallies around Emma hoping she'll be alright.

For those of you who do not know Spike's real name is Christine and Snakes real name is Archie.

Just after Emma was shot and taken to the hospital, the hospital calls the Simpson/Nelson Home.

Manny was sitting at the kitchen table helping feed Jack while Snake and Spike prepared dinner. Spike and Snake were kissing when the phone rang. Spike picked it up.

"Hello?" Spike answered.

"Hello is this Mrs. Simpson, Mother of Emma Nelson?" A nurse from the hospital said.

"This is she." Spike told the woman.

"I'm a nurse at Memorial Hospital. Your daughter was brought in about fifteen minutes ago…" The nurse went on but Christine hung up the phone quickly and grabbed her keys and purse.

"Christine, what is it?" Archie asked.

"Emma's in the hospital… we have to go." Christine said almost hysterically.

Manny and Archie moved like lightning. They turned off the stove and got Jack in the car. Manny got out of the car.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. I want to tell JT." She told them.

Archie nodded and put the car into gear, then left. Manny ran as fast as she could towards JT's house. She reached the front door and began to bang on it.

"JT it's Manny, Open up." Manny panted.

JT casually opened the door.

"Okay Manny I know Emma sent you ov-" He started before Manny cut him off.

"Emma's in the hospital." Manny said effectively cutting him off.

"What?" JT said hoping he had heard wrong.

Soon JT and Manny made it to the hospital only to find that Emma had been taken to the surgical floor for emergency surgery. The family sat in the waiting room hoping for good news.

Hours later Emma's doctor came in to the waiting room. Everyone was asleep. The doctor woke Christine and Archie to give them the news on how their daughter was doing. Christine woke up first. She stood up as the others began to wake from their groggy sleep.

"Are you the family of Emma Nelson?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes we are." Christine answered referring to Archie and herself. "How is she?"

"Emma had a lot of internal bleeding. The bullet hit some crucial arteries, but luckily we were able to repair the damage." Dr. Smith told them.

"Can we see her?" Archie asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. Emma is still unconscious, and I'm afraid that there is really no telling when she'll wake." Dr. Smith said.

"Is she in a coma?" Christine asked worriedly.

"No, not exactly, but sometimes with traumatizing events, such as the one Emma went through, the psyche may have to recover in its own way. Some patients take a bit longer to wake than others. They deal with the emotions subconsciously." Dr. Smith explained.

Dr. Smith took Archie and Christine to recovery where Emma would stay for the night. Manny and JT stayed in the waiting room after being told only the parents could go back. Manny was holding Jack as JT sat down next to her. He sighed and cradled his head in his hands.

"JT what's wrong? Emma is going to be okay." Manny said.

"I know… I'm just worried." JT said.

"JT I'm going to tell you the same thing I know Emma would be telling you: She doesn't need for you to be worrying about her. She needs to know that you are there for her, waiting for her to wake up. The doctor's said we could see her tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, stop blaming yourself. It was not your fault. There that's the end of my Emma speech." Manny said.

"Your right. That is exactly what Emma would say. I want to see her." JT said.

"Tomorrow, visiting hours are over. So you can be here first thing in the morning." Manny said.

AN: Sorry it took me so damn long to update. I have school, and work to deal with. Sorry


End file.
